


Ray the Psycho

by MissAn0nymus



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAn0nymus/pseuds/MissAn0nymus
Summary: Okay, the cringe parts I wrote years ago(up to the 16 year old POVs)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the cringe parts I wrote years ago(up to the 16 year old POVs)

I hear the banging again. No one had ever knocked this hard before. Mom rushes me into a closet and says, “Don’t come out  **no matter what** you hear or see, Ray. I love you.” She turns the lock and opens the door to the room, only to be met by a man with a gun. I know that's what it is because of T.V. The man raises the gun and fires, sending mom into the wall, breaking the photo of my dead dad. I wasn’t expecting the loud noise and it makes me jump. “Bitch.” He says. He lowers the gun and looks around the room. I hide deeper in the shadows, seeing through the blind-things. after a few moments he turns and leaves. that was the scariest thing I've ever seen. After all, I’m only 9.

  


The time after the event sped by. A police officer came and called more people in, they found me, I told them what he looks like, got placed in an orphanage, and personally found the shooter. I’m currently hiding on the fire escape, awaiting his arrival, wearing black boots, dark jeans, a black tank top, my mom's favorite hoodie (that she used to wear every where), gloves, and a black hat. I have it all planned out. Knock him out with my chloroform rag, zip-tie (I couldn’t find any handcuffs) him down and slowly kill him. Simple. As I fumble with the rag it slips from my hand and falls to the damp alley, 5 floors down. I think 'Now what?'. Now, of course, the shooter decides to come home. All I have is the bottle of chloroform, my zip-ties, and my mom's favorite knife.

  


An idea strikes me as lightning would. I open the bottle and pour it on my thin winter gloves. My first victim sits on the couch, his back facing me, and turns the T.V. on. I silently open the window and climb in, shutting the window. I jump on his shoulders and put my hands over his mouth. After a few moments, he blacks out. I drag him to his kitchen table and zip his hands to the legs (of the table). 'Wait, he'll scream.' I think. A gag. I grab a hand towel and use  _ it _ as a gag. I sit on his chest and wait for him to regain consciousness.

  


When he comes through, I lightly trace the words 'nighty night', as my mother said before I went to bed every night, on his bare chest, barely making a scratch.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Recap:

  
                    

When he comes through, I lightly trace the words 'nighty night', as my mother said before I went to bed every night, on his chest, barely making a scratch.

  
                    

Present:

  
                    

Applying more pressure, I trace my mark, causing beads of blood to appear. Getting deeper each time, him on the verge of death, I lean over, whisper 'Nighty night!', and plunge my mom's knife through the demon's chest. I cut the ties, that were holding him back, and shove them into the pocket of my hoodie. I leave using the window and return to the orphanage before anybody could see I was gone.

  
                    

'That was oddly and extremely addictive. I want to do it again.'

  
                    

I put my bloody cloths in the wash. Today its black. I jump in the shower and get the smell of death off of me.

  
                    

The next day

  
                    

Knock Knock Knock, I hear waking, making me flinch. 'Will this be my reaction forever?'

  
                    

I slide out of bed, making sure a look of despair is on my face, and open the door to a male and female officer. "Hello Ray. We need to speak with you. After you get dressed, of course." The female says.

  
                    

"Give me a moment." I respond, shutting the door. I put a pair of ripped jeans and a black tank on. Next, I make sure my boots don't have blood on them, when they don't I slip them on. I slide the pocket knife into my boot and exit the room. I make my way to the main hall and sit in an arm chair across from the cops.

  
                    

"We have found your mother's murder tortured to death in his apartment last night."

  
                    

"What had happened to him?"

  
                    

"There were 2 words carved into his chest, nighty night. He was stabbed as well. Here are the evidence photos." He says handing me a manila folder. "Be careful, there rather upsetting."

  
                    

I open the folder and my eyebrows shoot up in surprise. I wasn't expecting my work to turn out so well. I'm proud. Ever so proud.

  
                    

"I feel bad that he had a painful death, but I'm glad he's dead." I say still frowning, but now its on purpose. After all, wouldn't it be weird if I were smiling? The police officers glance at each other and nod.

  
                    

"Thank you for your time." The female says and leaves with her partner. I stand up and go to my room and lock the door. I get my own room because I'm the only girl my age.

  
                    

I had received my mom's laptop when she died. I go on  _YouTube_ and type in 'fight training' and click on the first one.

  
                    

Seven hours later.

  
                    

I had been through 5 pages of video's and beat the shit out of my pillows (I ripped 3 feather stuffed). I shut my laptop off and put my murder clothes (the dark clothes and the weapons)


	3. Chapter 3

The screen of my laptop turns on and notifies me it's midnight. I love that mode. I grab my knife from under the bed. I was about to leave when I thought of my mom's butterfly knife. I grab it as well and I twirl the butterfly knife in my left hand while I walk over to the window.

  


I climb out and use the woods as a shortcut to my next victim's house.

  


Time skip (cuz who wants to hear about her walking)

  


I look in a random window of a random house and see a drunk guy hitting his wife while she's bleeding on the floor. He then leaves the room, leaving her unprotected. Like he would have done anything anyways.

  


I sneak in and stab the wife. I Then leave the room in the same direction the man did. I jump on his shoulders and put my hand on his mouth. Unfortunately for me, I didn't note the beer bottle in his hand. He smashed it again my face, leaving a huge slash. He finally passes out and I simply carve the phrase into his chest and stab him. I leave immediately.

  


Yet another time skip.

  


I stand in the alleyway next to the orphanage thinking how to hide this. I then pick up a white mask that was laying on the ground.

  


For some reason that gives me an idea. I climb into my second story window, then shut it. I put my boots on the floor in between the bed and the window.

  


I walk over to the bed and(fake) groggily "stumble" over my boots into the shut window

  


The crashing sound resonated throughout the house. I then scream and start to cry. I made sure I was on the floor when Ms.Marge, the orphanage caretaker, darted in. She saw me and coddled me while calling an ambulance.

  


Time skip(again) to a week later

  


My mask has been working great when I hunt. No one can identify me if they escape(which did happen once) , if they slash at me they only hit the mask. And it fits my features perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

 

_ "Ray sweety." My mother says in her soothing voice. _

 

_ "Mommy!" I scream running towards her. I engulf her in as much of me as I could. I cry in Her shoulder as she strokes my hair. "I thought you had died. Oh mommy." _

 

_ "Well... I did." _

 

_ I take my head from her shoulder. "I don't understand, mom." _

 

_ "You're in a dream. I came to you. I have to tell you something." She says, smiling. _

 

_ "What, mommy, what?" _

 

_ "Well... Your father isn't dead. He left." _

 

_ I was about to plan a way of finding him and killing him when mom says. "Don't even think of killing him missy." And that shut me up. _

" _ He will eventually find you, and when he does, give him a message for me, can you do that?" _

 

_ "Of course mommy, what?" _

 

_ "Tell him that you exist and I say, 'Fuck you.' Can you manage that honey?" I nod vigorously, smiling at her joke. _


	5. Chapter 5

I'm just laying in bed, starting at the ceiling, when I hear a tap on the window. I throw my head towards the sound and see a face on the other side of it. I'm forced to do a double take on the face and try to identify who it is.

  
  


_ This isn't possible! _ I think. The person on the other side is my mother. She taps on the glass again and I don't hesitate to open it, after all, she is my mother.

  
  


She climbs in the open window and I engulf her in a hug. When she doesn't hug back I look up into her eyes.

  
  


I jump back.  _ What the fuck. What the actual fuck. _ Her once bright green eyes are pure black. I scream loudly, waking up.

  
  


_ Huh,  _ I think,  _ who knew  cereal killers could get nightmares. _ I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stretch, yawning.

  
  


Well, at least it's Friday, TGIF.  I shuffle down to the kitchen and grab a banana.

  
  


"Ray, sweetie. We have someone here to take you home." Ms. Marge says.

  
  


"But I don't have any more family." I say, confused.

  
  


"A very loving father heard about you and decided to  have another girl in his family." She says, trying to soothe me. She the leads me to the 'meeting room'. We walk in to see an older man, maybe 35, and a girl, 7 or 8.

  
  


"So you're the one whose adopting me. Good luck with that." I say acceptingly. "Well, let's go. I'll pack my stuff quick." I dash upstairs before he can change his mind.

  
  


When I hit the bottom landing with my stuff, I hear the man say, "Well... she's... unique, I'll give her that."

  
  


I walk in, bag slung over my shoulder. "Let's go."

  
  


"Ambitious too." He states before following me.

  
  


I wait outside the door for him to lead me to a car/mode of transportation and start thinking.  _ Where will I hide my  _ stuff _? Where is the place? Who is the girl? Is she his daughter? Who was the mother? Is she dead? Is that why he adopted me? _

  
  


Questions race through my mind as I climb into a car with the man and girl I will have to learn to call family. Within 20 minutes, we arrive at a large suburban home.

  
  


"Well, someone's loaded." I mutter to myself.

  
  


The man I guess I should start calling 'dad' laughs. "I'm an anesthesiologist, so I guess you can say that."

  
  


I can't help but smile at my new home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I picked up again.

I wake up, my dad and little sister, Amy, singing to me. "-Happy birthday tooo yoooouuuu!"

  
  


"I take it today's my adoption day?" I smile at them, sitting up, my hair cascading down my back.

  
  


"Yes it is, happy 16th." She plops herself on my bed next to me and hands me a box.

  
  


"Please tell me it's a million dollars." I ask sarcastically.

  
  


"Nope. Open it." I sigh and remove the lid, and see a beautiful purple gem on a silver chain.

  
  


I gasp and look up. "You didn't."

  
  


"I did. With a loan from Daddy." I look up, him waving, his other hand in his scrubs pocket.

  
  


"It's absolutely stunning, thank you." I take it out of the box and put it on, my tan complexion balancing it out nicely, with it resting right above my D cup breasts.

  
  


"And I made waffles." Dad says from his spot.

  
  


I grin ear to ear, darting out of the room and into the kitchen, wanting nothing more that his famous Scooby Doo waffles with minced strawberries and whipped cream.

  
  


After stuffing my face and going to school I'm bombarded with talk of a new killer.

  
  


"It's so different from the other ones!"

  
  


"They were gutted!"

  
  


"' **_LIAR_ ** _ '  _ was painted on the wall!"

  
  


"They were given a Cheshire cat smile, and not with paint!"

  
  


"Do you think this will spur more murders?!"

  
  


I roll my eyes at the stupidity of my classmates. I slam my locker and go to class, not giving a fuck who's in my territory, as long as I don't get caught because of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Once home I remove my earbuds and head to the kitchen, hungry from the lack of _ real _ food for lunch. I'm about to grab the handle when a piece of paper catches my eye.

  
  


_ "Ray, Your sister has done something to her foot, and I know better than most how long the ER will take to deal with, so we may not be home until late, there's $20 on the table for Chinese. I'm sorry this happened on your birthday, but maybe I can take you shopping this weekend as an apology? -Dad" _

  
  


I look and see that there is, in fact, a 20 on the table. I pull my phone out and make the order, the total $19.87.

  
  


I plop my thick ass on the couch and stay there, playing on my phone until food arrives. After stuffing my face, I put on  _ Scream _ , mocking all the cliches and stereotypes.

  
  


"Scream would be excellent at Cinema Sins." I joke to myself.

  
  


Further into the movie I head the minute sound of a window opening.

  
  


I grin to myself, almost feeling sorry for the poor bastard that's breaking in here.


	8. Chapter 8

I sneak over to the kitchen and quietly pull a knife out of the drawer, careful to not make noise. Creeping up the stairs to where I heard the window open, I can't help but smile psychotically at the thought of being perfectly within my rights to kill someone.

  
  


I go to my bedroom, where I thought I heard the sound, and open the door, ready to stab a bitch, but no one’s there. I feel an explosion of pain in the back of my head, sending me down, where I immediately roundhouse the intruder’s legs sending them down with a very masculine grunt. I look back, my jaw dropping.

 

Behind me is a man, probably 16 or 17, with white skin, black hair, and the widest smile possible. I bring my foot in and send it out, trying to hit him in the face, where he easily rolls out of the way, and when I stand up.

 

“You’re the new killer in town.” I huff, now in a fighting stance across the room from him. He slashes at me with his knife, which I easily deflect with my own.

 

“Yeah, I am. Someone has to kill the innocent.” He says, attacking me, which I deflect and counter, blocked.

 

“I don’t like competition.” I hiss.

 

His eyebrow… arches raise. “Competition?”

 

“Who do you think the serial killer in town is, dipshit, the librarian?” I roll my eyes at the utter stupidity of the human in front of me.

 

“I guess I just wasn't expecting a girl.”

 

I pause. “Excuse you?!” I put my hands on hips and glare at him. He immediately straightens out and puts his hands out.

 

“I didn't-” I don't let him finish his sentence, kicking him in the chin and shoving past, pissed at the sexist comment. About to reach the stairs, I'm pushed against the wall, face to face with the hotty. “Truce?”

 

I look him dead in the eye, very sternly, wait a few seconds, grin, and say, “Truce.” We stay like this, before he sniffs my hair. “What the fuck?!” I push him away lightly.

 

“Hmm. You're the only girl I know to use Axe shampoo.”

 

“And conditioner.” I shrug, walking down stairs.

 

He follows closely, careful to step on the back of my shoes as we walk. I turn around and push him away, back a few steps. “Would you stop?!”

 

His ever wide smile grows. “No.” He now steps on my bare toes and cranes down to me. “Because I want you to suffer before one of us kills the other.”

 

“Well that answers why.” I mutter, fully aware he can hear me. His hand then proceeds to land on my face, him lowering his head slowly.

 

The door opens, and my little sister crutches in. “WE'RE HOOOOME!” She cries out. Mystery man looks in their direction and grabs his knife from his pocket.

 

I grab his arm. “Don't you dare.” He pulls out and rushes towards the entrance, me in hot pursuit.

 

“Hey, Ray, Dad said you have to-” Jeff's knife hits the back of my hand, cutting deep across as I backhand the knife away.

 

“No! Not them!” I cry out as I play 'innocent’, simply slamming my body into his. I roll, as does he, now away from my family.

 

“Ray, is it? I'm Jeff, your worst nightmare.” He snarls, before running out the back door.

 

“What the hell was that?!” Dad's voice demands.


End file.
